An Arrow Shot in the Dark
by MiniHorseGirl
Summary: A frightened girl knows the fate of Krynn and runs in to Tanis in a desperate attempt to find help. Will she be able to trust him? And will he accept the fate of Krynn to rest in his halfelfen hands?
1. Prologue

She was totally lost. The dark surrounded her and she could make out nothing except the dark forms of the tall trees. She was frightened, more frightened than she had ever been in her life. Branches raked her face, her arms and the buzzing insects flew into her face; vines seemed to reach out and grab at her legs and arms.

The path was narrow and getting narrower. She didn't know how long she had been running in the dark woods and she didn't know how much longer she could keep up this pace. Finally, exhausted, Tasanna sank to the ground in the middle of the path. Her eyelids fluttered and closed for a moment, she was so tired.

Something was coming through the woods, something big and angry by the sound of it. It was coming right at her. Frightened beyond all reason she jumped up, all thought of her tiredness gone, she ran wildly down the path. She didn't know why but she knew she was in terrible danger, more danger than she had ever known and all of Kryon was in mortal danger. She must tell them before it was too late.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

(Hello, this is Mini Horse Girl. I hope you guys liked my prologue. Sorry it was so short. Here is the first chapter and hope you enjoy it. R&R ) 

_**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**_  
Tanis sat at the bar in Horsebarn tavern staring into his beer. He was half drunk and not in the best of moods. His life had become boring, he thought, taking a big gulp of beer. It had been two years since he and his friends had fought for the survival of their world Kryon. He had lost Flint and Sturm as well as Katiara. No, nothing was the same anymore; his life had no flavor in it. Tasslehoff had gone off to who knew where, Carmen was back to be a mercenary for hire and Raclian was to busy being a god to care what happened to any of them. Maybe he just needed to go back to the elves and marry Laraina. But even Laraina was probably tired of waiting for him. He gulped down the last of his beer, threw a coin down on the counter, and stomped out of the tavern, waving to Sam the bartender on the way out.  
Grumbling to himself, Tanis didn't even see the girl who ran into him, knocking her down in the process. With a grunt of surprise, Tanis stepped back and looked at the girl sitting on the ground shooting daggers at him with her eyes.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going, you big oaf?" the girl spurted out between clenched teeth.  
"I beg your pardon," Tanis said, "but you ran into me."  
At that point, the ragged, angry girl burst into tears. Tanis stared down at the sobbing girl with a frown on his face. He couldn't just leave her sitting in the dirt crying her heart out. But he didn't want to get involved with her and her problems, and it was very apparent that she had problems. Didn't he have enough troubles of his own without worrying about someone else, especially this strange, angry girl sitting sprawled out in the road for the gods and everyone to see, yelling at him? Well, he would at least get her something to eat and drink and send her on her way; he didn't have to get tangled up in her affairs, after all.  
The girl with the long, matted and dirty brown hair, tear and mud streaked face looked up at Tanis and with a shaky, angry little voice she said, "Well, aren't you going to help me up?" She held out a dirty little hand with dirt under her nails, but with the dignity of a queen. Tanis looked at her in astonishment then with hearty belly laugh he held out his hand to her and lifted her up from the ground.  
"Come on," he said shaking his head in wonderment, "let's get you something to eat and cleaned up, then you can tell me what has happened to you." The girl gave him a shy smile, thanked him and together they walked into the tavern.  
Canby, the waitress, came over to their table and eyed the girl warily. She considered Tanis her lover. They had been together for over a year but Tanis would not commit to the relationship much to her chagrin. With a flip of her red hair over her shoulder she spoke lustily at Tanis, "What can I get you, sugar?"  
Tanis looked up at Canby with a grin and said, "Beers, please, Canby". He turned back to the bedraggled girl and with a gentle smile asked, "Beer okay with you?"  
"Fine", she said.  
Canby gave them both a sneer and left to get their drinks. "I oughtta spit in those beers" she thought angrily. Tanis and the girl looked at each other innocently and shrugged. Tanis turned back to the girl and asked, "What is your name, anyway?"  
"My name is Tasanna" she replied.  
"Well, Tasanna, why were you crying in the road back there?"  
Tasanna looked at him sadly and said, "It's a long story".  
Tanis smiled at her and stretched out his long legs under the table. "I've got nothing better to do so let's hear it."  
"Okay, you asked for it. By the way what is your name and are you an elf, I mean, with those pointed ears? Sorry", she quailed turning red.  
"Its okay, Tasanna, my name is Tanis and yes, I am half elf and half human, now go on with your story, I'm all ears", he laughed.  
She let out a laugh then, a sound as of a babbling brook. As she started to relate her tragedy to him their drinks arrived.

( Hope everyone liked this chapter. I will get chapter 2 out here as soon as possible. God bless.)


	3. Unknown Danger

( Sorry I have taken so long guys but I had a little thing called writer's block. But I am back in business now. Thanks for the reviews. Please read and review!)

Chapter 2

Unknown Danger

As Tanis and Tasanna drank their beer she told him her story. She took a sip of beer and ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I don't quite know where to begin" she said shyly.

Tanis took a deep draw on his own beer and looked in her frightened violet-colored eyes with his own dark brown ones. "Just say it," Tanis said, thinking fondly of Flint the Dwarf; and what the old dwarf would have said. "Say it and be done with it," he could hear Flint say.

In a soft, clear voice Tasanna begin. "My family and I were sitting down to supper. We heard a strange noise outside, a loud pop and then another. We went outside to see what was happening but when we stepped outside the door we felt a strong gush of wind, a wind so strong it knocked us down and then everything was dark. Just like that everything went black. I remember my mother calling my name and then I felt myself thrown backward. When I woke up it was bright sunlight and everyone was dead. My whole family was dead. The whole town was dead."

Tasanna covered her face in her hands and sobbed wretchedly. Embarrassed, Tanis patted her arm and spoke gently to her. "I am sorry, Tasanna, for your loss".

Tasanna looked up at him expectantly. "Can you help me, Tanis, to find out what happened to my family and everyone else? Even the animals were dead. Whatever happened, it spared no one."

Tanis signed, he knew it, he just knew it. He would have to help her now; he couldn't refuse her, not without being a lout. Resignedly, he gave in. "Yes, Tasanna, I'll do all I can to help you". "Let's go over a few things first, okay." She nodded. Tanis wondered how he always managed to get into these messes. To bad Tasslehoff Burrfoot wasn't here, he could always blame him he thought with an inner smile.

Tanis questioned her for awhile as they sat in the Inn of the Last Home. The afternoon sun was going down as they talked. Finally Tanis asked the travel weary girl if she was hungry. She nodded eagerly. Tanis ordered them some of the inn's spicy potatoes, a block of cheese and a loaf of bread with sweet butter. They ate while Tanis thought about what she had told him. "Do you remember seeing anything at all, Tasanna?" Tanis asked her.

With a mouthful of potatoes she shook her head, "no" she said, "just the darkness and then I don't remember anything." She thought a moment. "Wait a minute, I remember laughter, a evil kind of laugh if you know what I mean." Tasanna thought some more but she could not recall anything else.

Tanis scratched his red beard and thought a moment. "What I can't figure out is why you were left and everyone else killed. Whoever or whatever it is seems to have left a survivor on purpose, or you were very lucky, my girl. By the way, where are you from?" Tanis asked.

Tasanna swallowed some cheese and took a drink of beer "I am from Tigmer, about a day's ride from Gateway. Tanis' face grew worried, "that's just about a week's ride from here." The two ate in silence for awhile. As they finished their meal Tanis pushed his chair back hurriedly, threw down some coins for the meal, and with a determined look in his eyes, he glanced at Tasanna. "Come on, let's go." He quickly headed for the door. Following him meekly, Tasanna asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to see a friend of mine. He may be able to help us," Tanis said hopefully. "You come with me while I pack a few things; we'll find you a few things as well." Tanis was suddenly excited and eager to be off. Cautiously she asked, "Who is it we are going to see?"

Tanis glanced over at her while they walked to his house. "He is a wizard of sorts, well, maybe not a very good wizard but he is good a solving puzzles and all kind of strange things, and he should be able to help."

"Okay," Tasanna said a little skeptically.

They arrived at Tanis' house, he reached inside a knot in the tree his house was built in and pulled out a key. Putting the key in the lock Tanis opened the door, stepping aside for Tasanna to come in.

Tanis' house was two small rooms. In the front part of the house were two chairs and a small table sat between the chairs. Over on the other side was his small kitchen area complete with fireplace and washbasin. He headed for the second room which consisted of one small bed, a chest, and chair. He opened the chest, packed what clothes he needed for traveling. He packed a clean blue shirt and blue pants for Tasanna, thinking that would do until they were able to acquire her some clothes. Heading for the kitchen larder he packed some cheese, bread and dried meat for travel. Tanis walked over to where Tasanna was and noticed how tired she looked. Looking guilty he said, "I'm sorry, Tasanna, you will need some rest." Setting down the packs of clothes and food he offered her his bed while he would sleep on the floor in the front living area. She accepted gratefully.

In the morning Tasanna woke to the smell of coffee and bacon cooking. She dressed and joined him in the kitchen. "That smells so good," she said, sniffing the air.

"Well, it is just finished so let's eat and get started," Tanis stated.

"Tanis," Tasanna spoke up as they ate breakfast. "I know I am a burden on you. I have no clothes and very little food and no money with me. I just took off after what happened and did not prepare anything, I didn't think, I am sorry," she said. "I have been existing on people's kindness and it looks like I am relying on you kindness as well. I will try to repay you someday."

Tanis looked at her with gentle eyes and spoke from his heart. "No need to repay me, Tasanna. I was ready for an adventure anyway," he smiled.

"Well, we'll be off; it's a long way to where we are going". The two strangers started down the road, neither one knowing what the future would hold for them. What was this danger that had come to Krynn now?

something541: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked it. God Bless!


End file.
